


Penny

by Tredman14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: This turned into a series of one-shots. Each chapter is a new scene in Penny's life.A one-shot of how the first I love you could have possibly happened. No angst, strictly fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had been looking forward to this dinner/movie night with Lena all week. Snapper had been particularly mean making her rewrite everything she handed in at least three times each. Also sending her out on really boring stories that just happened to coincide with lunch meaning she didn't get to eat with the brunette at all. It had her in a nasty mood with everyone. She needed this private time with her girlfriend. She smiled giddily at the thought. Finally being able to call the CEO that was amazing. She had a girlfriend. Lena was her girlfriend. She may have actually run the last few steps to Lena's door and knocked with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary.  
“Hi,” she smiled brightly when Lena answered the door.  
“Hi,” Lena replied with an equally bright smile on her face. Kara was about to step into the apartment when she saw it.  
“Ummm, Lena... What is that?” She asked peering around the brunette.  
“I got a cat,” the other woman answered gleefully. “Her name is Penny.”  
“What's wrong with it?” The blonde asked still not entering. She wasn't convinced her girlfriend was right about what it was. The 'cat' had long cream colored fur sticking out in all directions, giving it a matted, neglected look. And the face... it looked furious.  
“Nothing,” Lena said defensively, looking affectionately at the furball perched on the arm of her sofa.  
“Where did you find it?” And more importantly, Kara thought, why did she bring it home?  
“Well, on Tuesday I went to the ASPCA to hand deliver a check and sizable food donation. My pr team thought it would be a great photo op,” Lena explained. “I agreed to a tour of the facility and I saw her off in the corner. They said they weren't sure what to do with her because she wasn't exactly a good adoption candidate. Something about her being temperamental and potentially hostile,” the CEO waved it off. “I think she's wonderful and so sweet if you give her a chance.”  
“Okay,” Kara said moving forward slightly. Penny hissed menacingly. “Lena, I'm terrified to come in.”  
“You're Supergirl.”  
“Yes, and that should tell you how scary your cat is.”  
“You're being ridiculous,” Lena said pulling her in. “Also, I think she can sense fear and it brings out her fierceness.” Kara looked wide-eyed at her friend. Seriously considering that she may have lost her mind. “Have a seat, I'll grab the food.”  
“Hello Penny,” Kara said in a nice soft voice as casually as she could manage moving toward the sofa. The cat just glared at her. “I'm just gonna sit down here on this end. I'm not going to touch you.” She cautiously took her seat. “Your mom says you're sweet and while I think she's slightly crazy, she means a lot to me, so I want us to get along,” the blonde said. Penny growled ferally. “We don't need to be friends, but we can be cordial right?”She hissed arching her back and looking like she was ready to attack Kara any second. “Look cat, I love her and I'm not going anywhere,” Kara bit back, entering into a glaring contest that came to an abrupt end with a loud clatter. Both participants looked over toward the source.  
“You what?” Lena asked, food dropped all around her on the floor.  
“How much did you hear?” Kara blushed.  
“You what?” The brunette asked again.  
“I love you,” Kara stated grinning. Lena rushed over and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. “Whoa,” Kara said stumbling back a little with the force.  
“I love you, too,” Lena smiled, tears in her eyes.  
Penny for her part, fixed her gaze on Kara momentarily, hopped down, stretched, and walked away, apparently giving her blessing.


	2. Penny meets the superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. I'm pretty sure the title is the summary. :)

Lena checked and rechecked all the preparations she had made for game night. It was only the second one she had hosted and she was nervous. No, she had passed nervous a few hours ago, she was scared. Her first game night hadn't been an overwhelming success. She made some mistakes that she was hoping to rectify tonight. First, no decorations, everyone had laughed at that. Second, no signs directing people to where the bathroom was, that was just dumb. Third, no white sofas. Was it weird to have purchased all new furniture? And lastly, she made sure to have a lot of blankets scattered around. Less formal and more comfortable is what Kara had said. Where was she anyway? It wasn't like her to be late. Especially not when she knew Lena would be a wreck.  
“Sorry I'm late,” Kara said rushing through the door, her eyes darting wildly around the apartment. “I had to stop off for a last minute supply.”  
“I forgot something?” Lena panicked, eyes wide.  
“No, baby,” Kara said dropping everything and super-speeding her way to her girlfriend. “It was something I just thought could make the night go smoother for Penny. Where is she?” Kara asked nervously checking around for the devil cat.  
“She's in her bedroom I think. What could she possibly need?”   
“So, I figured that if everyone had a pocket full of cat treats it might distract her from going all homicidal on someone. I mean, I love her, but she can be a little scary.”  
“Kara... really?” Lena chastised. “It's been two months and there have only been a couple of instances.”  
“She's attacked the cleaning woman nearly every time she's come,” Kara protested. “She attacked the furniture delivery men and the guy who came to fix the wall after I accidentally broke it. Also, let's not forget that she only stopped ambushing me when she broke two teeth.”  
“Penny is just socially awkward. She's not trying to be mean, she just doesn't know how to act,” Lena said defending her cat.  
“You're delusional and I love you,” Kara said moving to kiss her girlfriend.  
“Break it up,” Alex said charging through the open door and coming to a dead stop causing Maggie to crash into her back.  
“What the fuck, Danvers?”  
“What in the hell happened to your apartment?” The agent asked.   
'Buying the furniture had been a mistake,' Lena thought. “I just wanted a pop of color,” Lena lied.  
“No, not that, but congratulations on finally stepping out of your monochromatic life. I meant all the cat furniture.”  
“I got a cat,” Lena said brightly.  
“Just the one, because...” Alex said gesturing around at the seven cat trees and multiple perches.  
“Yes just one,” the CEO said indignantly.  
“You haven't even seen the cat's bedroom yet,” Kara stated with a grin.  
“Bedroom!” Maggie said. “Damn, Luthor, you've gone... SHIT!!! What is that?” Maggie yelled.  
“That's Penny,” Kara said with a knowing smirk at the other woman's reaction. “Here, keep a handful in your pocket. If she comes at you, throw her a few.  
“What do you mean, comes at me?” 

 

Winn and James had similar reactions upon meeting Penny. Lena didn't understand her friend's reactions. True the cat wasn't a classic beauty, but she had a heart of gold. Okay, so maybe she didn't like the cleaning lady, but in her defense, Lena didn't really care for her either. The woman had gotten very judgmental when she found some personal items Lena had left in the bathroom having forgotten to put them back in her nightstand after cleaning them. She really should find a new one. Anyway, they had been playing games for two hours and nothing had happened. Penny had just been watching them from her highest perch. Didn't that prove Penny was good?  
In truth nothing had happened because nobody was moving around, and then Winn had to use the bathroom. Lena wasn't blaming him, not entirely anyway, but his movements were hesitant, clearly fearful. They were alerted to the trouble by the sound of numerous treats hitting the floor, and shortly after Winn's terrified scream. Kara jumped up and rushed to her friends aid, pulling a maniacal Penny off him. The cat attempted to bite and scratch the blonde to no avail. Kara quickly deposited her into her bedroom and closed the door.  
“Winn, are you okay?” Lena asked coming over to the petrified man.  
“I'm good, except for the blood,” he said moving his hand off his chest to reveal blood seeping through his shirt.  
“I'm so sorry,” Lena said grabbing the first aid kit and tossing it to Alex.  
“That's quite the cat you got there Lena,” Maggie chuckled.  
“Are you sure it really is a cat and not some kind of demon,” James added, the group laughing louder. Well, everyone except Lena, which didn't escape Kara's notice.  
“Excuse me,” Lena said heading to her room, though the others didn't seem to notice her leaving. Kara followed.  
“Lena?” She asked softly sitting next to the brunette on the bed. “They're only teasing. It means they like you. That they see you as one of us.”  
“It doesn't feel like that,” Lena admits. “It feels like I'm always doing something wrong and I don't know what it is. I'm sorry. I just wanted this to go well. The first one was such a disaster, and now Penny...” Suddenly it all clicked in Kara's brain. Lena believes she is just like the cat. The blonde's heart broke a little.  
“Wait here just a minute okay. I'll be right back,” Kara said placing a gentle kiss on Lena's head. She stopped at Penny's bedroom and scooped up the unsuspecting cat, stunning her. Stunning all her friends as well when she brought her back out to them. “Guys, I think we got off on the wrong foot. This is Penny and before she was rescued she was hurt and alone. It made her tough and very scared. I know it's hard to try and understand where she is coming from. If you guys can just show her some compassion, I'm sure we'll all be friends.”  
“Sure Kara,” Alex smiled knowingly, gently taking Penny from her sister. “I'm sorry,” she whispered so only Kara could hear her. “Can I go get Lena?” Kara smiled and nodded.  
“Alex,” Lena said surprised, wiping at her tears.  
“She's not so bad you know,” the agent said placing the cat on the bed where she instantly moved to Lena, taking a protective stance. “She makes it a little hard to get to know her, but I'm really glad I have the chance.”  
“Me too,” the CEO said with a sheepish grin.   
“Penny's a great cat,” Alex said placing her hand on the other woman's arm. Lena happily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope it made you smile.


	3. Kara's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings home a surprise. :)

Kara knew this was a bad idea. She knew Lena would be upset with her, but she really didn't see that she had any other option. She was Supergirl after all, it was her job to save the day. Wasn't this just an extension of that? That's what she kept telling herself anyway as she flew slowly across the city to her girlfriend's penthouse. She wouldn't really be mad. Lena hadn't been really angry at Kara before. Sure she had never done this before, but the brunette was reasonable. With no more time left to contemplate her girlfriend's reaction she touched down on the balcony and quietly slunk inside. If she could just reach the bathroom...  
“What are you up to?” The voice startled her. She was too distracted to remember to scan the apartment before she came inside.   
“Ahhhh... nothing,” she tried unconvincingly.  
“Kara, are you hiding something? What do you have?” Lena said suspiciously with a slight edge to her voice.  
“Okay... so... so here's the thing... and please don't get mad. There was this fire,” she responded starting to pace. “It was in an abandoned building so nobody was inside to get hurt, which is great, but while I was checking it out I found this little guy. He's just so cute and such a fighter. I mean, just look at him,” Kara said holding up the tiny kitten, Lion King style for Lena to observe. He was covered in soot so it was hard to discern his coloring, but Lena thought possibly an orange tabby. He was missing most of his tail, one of his back legs looked more like a stump, and his right ear was completely gone. In short he was a mess. An absolutely, utterly, adorable mess.  
“You want to keep him,” Lena stated keeping her emotions in check. “Kittens are not always the easiest pet you know. He'll need a lot of attention and you're gone so much. I can't stop you and wouldn't even try. I just want to make sure you've considered the commitment.”  
“Well... I sort of want to keep him,” the blonde hedged. “My actual thought was that you could keep him.”  
“I don't think that's a good idea.”  
“But Lena,” Kara pouted, “this is kitty heaven.” She brought the little guy closer to her girlfriend. “He needs to be spoiled by you. Look at his little face.”  
“Pouting is not fair,” the brunette grinned, he fingers itching to touch the kitten, but she knew she couldn't. As soon as she touched him, she wouldn't be able to let him go. “It's not me. It's Penny. She doesn't like other animals.”  
“Can't we at least try? He's falling apart here, no one else will want him,” Kara whined. “I'll make it worth you while,” she attempted flirtatiously. It did not come off that way, which made Lena chuckle.  
“Ugghhh... You win, now give him to me,” Lena responded impatiently, finally getting to cuddle the baby. She immediately took him to the bathroom and used a wet cloth to clean him. She had been right about his coloring. She returned to the living room holding a newly cleaned kitten, softly stroking his head. “What do you want to name him?”  
“Oh, that's so nice, but he's your cat, you should name him,” Kara said.  
“I'd rather he be ours,” Lena admitted shyly. Kara walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.  
“How about Leo? He looks like a tough little lion.” She made the suggestion instead of giving a straightforward answer.   
“I like it,” Lena smiled.  
“Then Leo Luthor-Danvers it is,” Kara said kissing his tiny head. Lena melted a little.

 

Penny did indeed detest this new addition. She didn't try to actually hurt him. No, her mom wouldn't like that. She did, however, make sure he knew to stay away from her and stay away from the tallest tree, that was hers.  
Lena watched Penny glare from her perch. She moved the kitten off her lap and crossed the room.   
“Don't be jealous,” Lena said scratching behind her ear in just the right spot. “You're still my girl. He needs us too though. Would it be so bad to love him?” Lena asked looking passed the cat's permanent angry expression. “You know you want a little brother,” she coaxed. Then Lena heard a chuckle. She turned and saw Kara. She raised a warning eyebrow at the blonde.  
“Oh, come on, that was so cute,” her girlfriend said coming toward her. “You looked like you were waiting for an answer.”  
“I was,” Lena stated confidently. “I understand her, don't you?”  
“We've never really had a conversation,” Kara said humoring her girlfriend.  
“Penny, would you like to talk to Kara?” Lena asked pretending she couldn't tell Kara wasn't being sincere. Penny growled in response. “Now is not the time,” Lena said moving Kara away and giving the cat a stern look.   
“She still hates me,” Kara whined.  
“Sweetie, she hates everybody,” Lena chuckled. “Not Leo though. He loves his mommy and so do I.”  
“I love you both too,” Kara said nuzzling the kitten. “You're missing out, Penny,” she called as she and Lena and Leo snuggled up on the couch. “I'm a great cuddler.”  
“The best,” Lena murmured into the blonde's chest.  
Penny thought about it as she watched her family closely. She'd never really had a family before. She'd never been loved before. Clearly, this Leo, hadn't been either judging by the state of him. She jumped off her perch and sauntered regally over to the sofa plopping down by her mother's feet. She wasn't ready to fully embrace the two others, but for the woman that saved her, she'd take a step closer.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much mess can two cats make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something that came into my head.

Kara hadn't meant for it to happen. Sometimes in her haste, she simply forgot about whatever she had been doing before the Supergirl call came. Normally, this was just a minor inconvenience. One time she left the chicken she was going to cook for dinner out on the counter and Penny and Leo had eaten themselves into a stupor. Another time she left Christmas presents out unwrapped and both Alex and Maggie saw their gifts. Annoying yes, but nothing bad per se. However, judging from the yell she heard, this was not going to be one of those situations. She heard Lena's shout from several blocks away crystal clear. Even with superhearing, that was saying something. Apparently she left her paint palette out. Again. She was a little afraid to go home and face the consequences. Really though, how much mess could two little cats make?  
The answer turned out to be a lot. Kara was in shock looking at it from the balcony. The living room was covered in paw prints. They littered every surface, including the couches. As she stepped inside she saw they extended into the kitchen and down the hallway. Not only were there paw prints, there were large patches that looked like paint covered cats had rolled around on them. How had they possibly done so much damage with so little paint? That's when she saw the open, half empty paint tubes squeezed out on the floor by her easel. 'Crap,' she thought.  
"Forget something?" Lena asked, her anger simmering under the surface.  
"I'm so sorry," Kara professed.  
"We've talked about this," the brunette stated wearily. "At least half a dozen times."  
"I know, I know, but there was a rogue alien... which doesn't matter," she said off Lena's look. "I still should have taken care of things before I flew off. It won't happen again, and I'll have all this cleaned up in five minutes. You won't even know it happened."  
"I don't think the paint is coming out of the fabric," Lena said her ire much tempered down. "You still need to look in the guest bathroom."  
"Okay," Kara replied. She walked down the small hallway and peeked into the bathroom. "That complicates things," she muttered. Penny and Leo looked at her from the counter, cones of shame around their necks and covered head to tail in paint. "Why are they wearing cones?" Kara asked idly.  
"So they won't lick the paint. I'm sure it's toxic," Lena chided. "I'm going to take them to a groomer. When I get back, you'll have the place cleaned up?"  
"Absolutely," Kara said emphatically. "I really am sorry," she said, her shoulders slumping.  
"I know, Love," Lena said. She tilted her girlfriend's head up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Kara replied. "Are you still mad at me?"  
"You know I can never stay mad at you. Besides, I was more annoyed than angry. I mean, look at this place." The brunette motioned around the space. Suddenly she burst out laughing.  
"Lena?" Kara asked confusedly, eyebrows raised.  
"I'm sorry," Lena said trying to control her laughter, "the ridiculousness of the situation just caught up to me. This place is covered in paw prints, and we have two paint covered cats relaxing in the bathroom with cones around their heads. I swear this could only happen to you."  
"To us," Kara amends.  
"Yes," Lena affirms kissing the blonde tenderly. A kiss that quickly deepened. Both women were smiling giddily when they broke apart.  
"Soooo... maybe cleaning can be put off for an hour or so," Kara said nudging Lena toward their bedroom.  
"Don't push your luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
